


Family Smarts

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Cooper is doing much better in school and Jim and Blair are doing well too.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Smart Alec





	Family Smarts

Family Smarts  
By PattRose  
Summary: Cooper is doing much better in school and Jim and Blair are doing well too.   
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: Sequel to New Family, Family and Friends and Family Debt.   
Prompt: Smart Alec  
Word Count: 762  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. Thanks again for the story idea. 

 

“Jim, you still haven’t taught Cooper how to drive. Don’t you think it’s time?” 

“I thought I would let you do it since you have such patience with teens when they learn to drive.”

“Thanks, you smart alec. Stop the teasing and make plans to teach him to drive. He’s got a perfectly good Chevy Malibu waiting to be driven to school every day,” Blair reminded Jim. 

The door opened and in walked Cooper and Jim could tell something was up.

“What’s going on, Cooper?” Jim asked. 

“Guess who took failing grade up to A?” Cooper looked as if he was going to burst with happiness. 

“Great job, Coop. I’m glad we could be of help,” Jim said. 

“That’s the first time you’ve ever called me Coop. I like that. Thanks for all the help, guys.”

Blair was bouncing and wanted to hug him in the worst way. Jim finally said, “Coop, Blair is dying to hug you, would that be all right with you?”

“That would be ‘great’. I love hugs.” He walked over to Blair and into his arms. “Thanks for everything, Blair.”

“Now, Jim has some news for you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“How would you like to learn to drive over the school break? We’ll have two weeks and lots of time to study for the written test. I want you to be an excellent driver, so we’re taking our time.”

Cooper went into Jim open arms and hugged him like mad. “I’ll get to drive pretty soon?”

“Yes, as long as you do everything that Jim tells you to do. Jim’s big on rules but only because he wants you to do well.”

“So if I wanted to go to Daryl’s some night, I could drive to his apartment and visit for a while?” 

Jim smiled. “That’s exactly what you’re going to do. As long as there is never any drinking and driving.”

It was like a dark cloud washed over him. “I would never drink and drive. That’s what took my parents away.” Cooper walked into the bedroom and shut his door. 

“Damn it, I didn’t think before I spoke,” Jim said, sadly. 

“It’s all right, he needs to be reminded now and then of the rules.”

“You think he’s all right?” 

“Just give him some space. He’s a good kid. He’s smart as a whip. Family smarts are in this family,” Blair pointed out. 

Jim and Blair made dinner and called Cooper out when it was ready. He looked sad, but they could tell he was hungry. Even upset, people have to eat.

“Cooper, I’m off tomorrow, so we can start the driving lessons if you’d like,” Jim offered. 

“That would be great. I’ll try not to let you down.”

“You’ll never let us down, Cooper,” Blair said, easily. 

“I hope not. You guys are the best thing in my life. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Grandpa Ellison is taking me to dinner tomorrow night. Just the two of us. He called and I didn’t think you would mind.”

“That’s nice. It’ll make my dad’s night. You’re a good kid.”

“I downloaded the booklet on studying for a driver’s license. Is it all right if after dinner, I start studying?”

Jim was so proud of him. “That’s perfect. Go, study. We’re going to do the dishes.”

“Thanks, Jim and Blair. I love you guys.” Cooper said it so casually that Jim and Blair almost missed it. 

“I love you too, kiddo,” Blair replied. 

“Same here,” Jim agreed. 

“See you both in the morning.”

Good night, Cooper,” Jim said. 

“Sleep well, Coop.” Blair watched with such a big smile on his face, he felt as if his face was going to crack. He turned to Jim and said, “Great kid, we’re raising.”

“He takes after me,” Jim answered. 

“Hush, you smart alec.” 

They did the dishes and then retired into the living room to watch the news. Neither of them said a word, but they were both so pleased with Cooper saying he loved them that they could hardly contain themselves. 

“I love you, Chief.”

“I love you back. Thanks for letting him into our lives.”

And they curled up together on the sofa watching the news, smiling the entire time. 

TBC


End file.
